In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of nectarine and peach trees which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), xe2x80x98Early Sungrandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) and xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663).
The present new and distinct variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a seedling from an open pollinated selection of a cross between two selected seedlings with field identification numbers 36EB64 and 9GC175. The maternal parent (36EB64) originated from an open pollinated seedling selection which originated as a second-generation seedling of a cross between xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and a peach of unknown parentage. The paternal parent (9GC175) originated from a second-generation seedling of a cross between an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Early Sungrandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) and xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663). A large group of these seedlings growing on their own root were planted and maintained under close observation by us, during which time we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of one seedling, which is the present variety, and selected it in 1994 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguard Rootstockxe2x80x99 (non-patented), the standard rootstock for nectarines in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
A new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is of large size, vigorous upright growth, and a productive and regular bearer of large size, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having a high degree of attractive red skin color, firm flesh, with good handling and shipping quality. The fruit of the present new variety, when compared to xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), has a higher degree of attractive red skin color, is less susceptible to split stones, the flesh has a mild, sweet, sub-acidic flavor compared to the regular acidic flavor and is approximately 3 days earlier in maturity.